


Elorcan bed sharing fluff

by readinglikewildfire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinglikewildfire/pseuds/readinglikewildfire
Summary: Elide wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Lorcan watching her.  Cuddling and fluff ensues.





	Elorcan bed sharing fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the chapter in EOS when Lorcan and Elide are sleeping in the hammocks right before Maeve attacks. Hope you enjoy!

Watching him sleep across from her, that harsh face smoothed to softness by slumber.   
As if sensing her, Lorcan opened his eyes and met her gaze.   
He had been willing to offer up his life for her own.  
Something softened in that harsh face as his eyes dipped to where her arm dangled out of her small cot, the skin still a bit sore.  
A fain smile bloomed on Lorcan’s harsh mouth as he reached across the space between their small cots and ran his calloused fingers down the healed flesh. He brushed a thumb down her palm, her cheeks heated.   
His fingers laced through hers as he held her steady gaze, “Does it still hurt?” He rasped.  
She swallowed and moved closer to the edge of her cot, facing him. “Only a faint ache. Gavriel did a good job healing it.” Something dark passed over his eyes.  
They were silent for a while, his fingers still wrapped through hers. She tried to find a way to word the question on her lips, but there was no simple way, so she just decided to say it. “You were ready to die for me today.” She whispered, it was not a question, but a statement.   
“I was.” He confirmed, his throat bobbed.   
“Why?” she asked. Elide still couldn’t believe it. For seventeen years she had been invisible, locked in her tower, always looking down. She knew when Aedion was in Perranth all those years, she knew he would have come to her in a heartbeat.   
If he had known.   
But he didn’t, and Elide didn’t blame him, she just found it hard to believe how far her life had come in such a short time.   
Manon had saved her from Vernon’s abuse. Lorcan had saved her from starving and wandering in through Oakwald; and he was with her the entire journey to find Aelin. He had been willing to die for her. An ache spread through her chest.   
“Because I want you Elide.” His voice was guttural, and those dark eyes shone with the reflection of the ocean and rising sun. “I’ve fought and scoured thousands of lands, thousands of the continents, and countries. In all my time I was never, happy, never living. I was angry at the world, always wanting more. You make me better. You make me feel like I’m a better person, Elide.” He slunk off his small cot and kneeled down by the head of her pillow, brushing some of her hair away. He still held her small hand tightly in his larger one.  
“I’ve done terrible things,” he whispered, his face was so close to hers. His eyes seemed to engulf them both. “Horrible, awful, things, but you’re safe and you’re here, so perhaps all the gods have begun to forgive me.”  
He rested his forehead on hers and she lifted a hand to cup his cheek, feeling the rough stubble that was now there, she closed her eyes and breathed him in. “Perhaps they’ve led me to you?” he shook his head and met her gaze again, “I don’t know how I got so lucky, but I did, and I will forever be grateful for that. I want you Elide, and when I saw Fenrys lunge at you, saw you bleeding and delirious on the ground… I swear, if you had died in that moment, then I wanted to die too. I never want to be without you, Elide.”   
Elide brushed her thumb down his cheek, her eyes flicked to his lips, “Thank you Lorcan.” It was all she could say for everything she felt. “I want you too.” She lifted her mouth up to kiss his, they were perfectly level, if she had kissed him while he was standing she would have to rock onto the tips of her toes. Lorcan kissed her back, his mouth hot, deepening the kiss, as if he could kiss her to show her all the love he felt inside himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down, he stumbled and fell on top of her, laughing he tried to lift himself up so he wouldn’t squash her on the small bed. “No.” she said against his lips, she wanted him with her, the sun was beginning to rise and she would have to face a new day, but for now she wanted to be with Lorcan. He laughed into her neck and kissed where her shoulder met her neck. And up, and up, brushing her jaw with teasing, taunting kisses, seeing who cracked first.  
Elide did.  
She captured his mouth again as he settled down behind her. He buried his head in her shoulder, twining his powerful arms around her and pressing her close, arms that were capable of killing and wielding weapons, but elide knew they would never harm her. His knees pressed into the backs of hers. He kissed her neck as he settled down again, she just brushed his arm with the hand she had entwined with his. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against her back, could feel her own cantering heartbeat in her chest, but she heard him sigh and smile against her neck, her own smile pulling out across her lips. She close her eyes, trying to get some extra rest before they were needed and morning dawned on the ship.  
They both feel back to sleep.  
They woke to Fenrys’ mock scream of horror, high pitched and filled with laughter. Lorcan reached behind him, growling at the male, and chucked the pillow from his bead towards him. She could hear Fenrys howling all the way back down the hall.


End file.
